


Seven kisses

by AFSailor



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M, cuckold, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSailor/pseuds/AFSailor
Summary: Seven kisses of Akane and Kuno





	

For the first time, Akane kissed Kuno at the party. They were all drunk and since she had weak head, she could barely understand what's going on. So did him.  
For the second time, Akane kissed Kuno two days later, when she went talk to him. Someone took a photo of them kissing at the table and some people were talking about it. She wanted to yell at him, to say that they were just drunk. But after a minute she found herself in his arms, kissing him. She run away two minutes after, blushing and saying that he's a stupid pervert!  
For the third time, Akane kissed Kuno at the bus stop. She was returning home and the it was rainy day. He was passing by and offered her his umbrella. Akane was still ashamed because of what happened before. But when he walked next to her, keeping an umbrella above her head, she found him sweet and protective. This time it was just a kiss in the cheek, but she really meant to be nice to him.  
For the fourth time, Akane kissed Kuno next to her dojo. He walked her back from the school, acting much more gently than unnecessary pigtailed boy, like he used to call Ranma. It was getting dark, because it was later autumn. Akane wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently.  
For the fifth time, Akane kissed Kuno at the toilet. School was all shaking with rumors about their relations and they were looking for a place to hide. They finally hid in the empty stall. And there, well hidden, Akane share a really long, adult kiss with Kuno.  
For the sixth time, Akane kissed Kuno at the park. It was after their first date, when he asked her out. They walked at the restaurant, then they watched the movie at the cinema and finally, the walked to the park. There, under the moonlight, Akane sat on his lap and kissed him with love and devotion.  
For the seventh time, Akane kissed Kuno at the backseat of his car. It was their first ride together and very soon car was stopped and they found themselves on the backseat. Akane offered him herself, moaning with passion and screaming his name. 

A day after Kuno Tatewaki asked her for a hand. She agreed. It was the same day when Saotomes left the dojo.


End file.
